Frozen Winter
by LetterInk
Summary: A/U - A chance encounter between destined enemies sets in motion a future none could ever expect. The choices of a daiyoukai will alter the fate of one miko forever.
1. Chapter 1 Familiar Notes of Winter

**Frozen Winter**

_**Chapter 1 - Familiar Notes of Winter**_

_**

* * *

**_The snow drifted down lazily from the night sky. Flakes landing silently on the powdered ground. The girl followed the tall figure in front of her as they trekked their way slowly over the untouched land kissed by the full moon. Her breath fogged in the cold air as she looked at the sky contently, her lips bowed into a faint smile. She hummed tunelessly. Her gloved hands held behind her back, she hopped from one large footprint to the other, the tassels on her yellow scarf bouncing.

"Oh!" She gasped lightly as she tripped. Blinking in surprise, she sat in the white snow before giggling.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do not fall behind."

"Yes!" She said happily as she clambered to her feet and rushed to catch up.

Abruptly, she paused, her head cocking to one side. "Sesshomaru-sama, what is that?"

"Nothing of importance." The figure said, his slow stride never pausing.

The small girl remained still in consideration, her face scrunched in concentration. "But ... it reminds me of something." Her eyes widened as she clasped her hands in delight. Swiftly, she whirled, her small booted feet flying as she ran.

"Rin." He said sharply, but the girl paid no heed. He closed his eyes for a single instant, the only sign of his frustration, before he turned and followed sedately after the young girl.

It was not long before he found her, her eyes shining in awe as she watched safely from the shadows of the woods. At least she had remembered to do that much, he thought absently. His keen eyes turned to observe what had so captivated his ward.

Notes drifted to him on the air. The large windows doing little to muffle the sound. A woman was seated in a wooden chair, the flames from the fireplace flickering along her pale skin. Her eyes were closed as her cheek rested lovingly against the smooth finish of her violin. Her movements were fluid and graceful. He wished to close his eyes and simply enjoy the haunting melody, but found he could not look away from the human female. It was foolish, being as captivated by the scene as Rin was.

He turned his head sharply, sensing movement from the corner of his eyes. A deep growl vibrated through the still air. A dozen feet away stood a large white dog. It was impossible to tell it's breed, a mutt of some sort. But there was no mistaking it's intent as it stepped forward, teeth bared. Sesshomaru arched a brow, perhaps it had a death wish.

"You dare to bare your teeth to me mix breed?"

"Who is out there?" Called a voice softly.

His eyes did not stray from the challenging gaze of the canine. "Call off your pup. You are in no danger." The woman hesitated and the mutt's growls became louder.

"Please Lady-san, we truly mean no harm, Sesshomaru-sama speaks truthfully. We just stopped to listen to your music." Rin said helpfully.

The woman relaxed slightly at the sound of the young girl's voice. "Oh? It is not often that people come so far out here. You are very far from any town. What are you doing out in the woods at this time of night?"

"Eh? Well ..." Rin said uneasily, not wanting to say anything her caregiver wouldn't want her to.

"I see." And Sesshomaru thought that perhaps she did. "No matter, why don't you come in and warm up a bit? I am sure you both would be much more comfortable inside by the fire. I could make up a hot pot of tea."

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, could we!"

"No."

"But -" She began, crestfallen.

"Rin."

She bit her lip. Eyes downcast, she nodded.

He turned to face the woman standing in the door of her warm cabin. He could not see her features well as they were cast in shadow, but his instincts told him, there was more to her than met the eye.

"We cannot accept your offer."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself ... youkai. But that girl you travel with will not fair as well as you out in this weather. A blizzard is due to arrive soon and there is no other shelter in these woods for miles." She turned and holding the door open, she called behind her. "Inuyasha, come. The door is unlocked if you change your mind."

The dogs eyes remained narrowed on the tall figure, as it made it's way warily up the stairs to the porch wrapping around the cabin. It paused at the top, before a firm command from his master had him reluctantly entering the house. Quietly she closed the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how did she know you were youkai? I thought your spell kept people from knowing." Rin asked.

"Hn." His eyes stared at the closed door in contemplation. His senses reaching out, he found what had previously been concealed. No, it was still concealed, and well for that matter, only now he had been looking for it. An interesting development. He stood silent for several minutes, weighing the consequences of what he now contemplated. It was a risk, many factors unknown, but after calm deliberation, he decided the possible benefits could prove worth while.

"Rin. We will be staying here. You will be on your best behavior."

"Ah! Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried cheerfully, her feet making fast time to the warmth of the cabin.

Though the cold temperature had little effect on him, the warmth he found inside from the burning hearth was welcoming. He turned his head as the woman came from a small kitchen, a tray loaded with cups of tea and cookies in her hands. It seemed their acceptance of the invitation had been anticipated. His eyes sharpened as he watched her slow, methodical movements as she sat the tray down on a table beside a small couch. Every step was deliberate, and her lips moved silently as if she was counting the steps. Surprise washed over him, though he showed no outward expression. She was blind.

His stillness must have given him away. She paused as she sat down. "Do not mistake my limitation of sight as a weakness, I assure it is not. There are other ways to 'see'. And in fact, I have determined that for most, sight is the handicap. Though, I see she suffers no such barrier." She said, turning a smile to small girl who was happily munching on a cookie

"And what has brought you to such a conclusion?"

"You are youkai, though it is clear she is not. And in fact is much more than just 'human' to boot."

"Hn." He was forced to reevaluate the situation. She was much more observant than he had originally thought. He felt an emotion he had not felt for a very long time. Respect.

"My name is Kagome." She said politely, holding out her hand. He glanced down at it, considering. He did not observe the human custom of introduction and in fact did not like touching, but he felt compelled to raise his hand to hers. He tensed as her small hand slid softly into his. His palm tingled, heating. She must have felt it too, as she pulled her hand swiftly from his.

She cleared her throat. "So, how is it that you came to look after her?"

"It is not my story to tell." He said, nodding faintly to the small girl lying on a plush rug by the fire, both hands happily occupied with a homemade cookie. It was only after the fact that he realized the woman could not see his movement, but he did nothing to correct his mistake.

"Hmm. You are taking a great risk caring for a human. I'm sure I don't have to point out how many laws you are breaking by doing so on your own." She said softly so as not to be overheard by the little girl.

"It is of no consequence. She is my ward." He said dismissively, observing the woman's movements with interest. She leaned over the coffee table and carefully picked up the small pot of tea. Placing the tip of her finger on the rim of the tea cup, she slowly poured the hot liquid until the cup was nearly full. Cupping the porcelain in her hands gently, she held it out to him. Wordlessly, he took the offering, his nose flaring to take in the rich scent as he sipped.

"You and Rin are welcome to stay here until the storm passes. Off the hall to the right, is a small room where she can sleep. You can sleep out here."

His eyes studied the smooth features of the woman. Her body was relaxed and unconcerned. A faint smile playing at her lips, her head tilted in the direction of his ward who had begun to wander curiously around the room.

"I have a request." He said abruptly.

She turned, her attention back on the youkai in front of her. Her eyebrows arched. "Alright."

"Rin is in need of training. She must learn the basics of her abilities. I have no knowledge of how to train her in such. She requires the tutelage of another miko. As I am sure you are aware, finding one willing to teach her, when she travels with this Sesshomaru has proven difficult until now."

She inhaled deeply. "You should not be able to sense me."

"Hn. And you should not be able to sense _me_, miko."

The silence stretched, and was only interrupted by the young voice on the other side of the room. "Lady-san, is this your family?" She asked in delight, her small hands holding a silver frame. Sesshomaru glanced at the photo that had captured her interest. In it, stood a younger version of the woman beside him. To her left, stood an older woman, her hand resting warmly on the girl's shoulder. To her right was an elderly man, his face wizened with age. And standing in front of her was a young boy, her arms wrapped around him affectionately. They appeared to be standing in front of a shrine.

"The photo? Yes, that is my family. I think they would have liked you very much, Rin." Kagome said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Her smile dimmed for a brief moment before she smiled again. "You may call me Kagome."

"May Rin call her Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"Kagome-san ... is your family... gone?"

"Yes." She said softly. "A long time ago."

"Mine is too, but its alright now, because Rin has Sesshomaru-sama."

"And Sesshomaru-sama has you."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

A strong wind buffeted the windows, and it was obvious the foretold blizzard had arrived when sheets of snow swirled around the sides of the cabin. A soft chime came from a small clock on the wall.

The woman stood. "It is late, and days begin early around here. I believe I will retire for the night. There are spare blankets in the guest room and towels are in the bathroom. Feel free to have anything in the kitchen." She bent to pick up the tray and once again, Sesshomaru could see her lips moving as she made her way to the kitchen.

When she returned, her dark eyes unnervingly met his despite her blindness. "Your request brings a risk to both of us. The only way it will work is if we can trust one another. While I'm sure that goes against every instinct you have, it is the only way this will work. If you can do such, then I will agree to your request. I do not know how long I will be able to give you in training Rin... but I will do the best I can. It is five weeks to the first of the new year. With luck, I will be able to do that much. Her training will begin tomorrow. Inuyasha," She said, indicating the large dog standing beside her. "is not your average dog. He was one of the experiments done in early times when humans attempted to mix genetics of various species and youkai. He escaped and has been with me ever since. The woods, away from human and youkai, provide him a freedom he cannot find anywhere else. He usually has the run of the place, but seeing as he has somehow taken a disliking to you, I thought it best to keep him with me tonight to keep the peace. He has proven to be a loyal companion, and I would protect him with my life." She said pointedly, a light warning laced in her voice.

"Hn."

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru. Goodnight, Rin." She said smiling towards the girl.

"Kagome-san..." Rin said hesitantly, pausing.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Could Kagome-san put Rin to bed?" She said quietly.

Kagome stilled for a brief moment, before she smiled. Her whole face seemed to glow. "Of course, Rin." She held out her hand. "Perhaps I could interest you in a story as well."

"Oh yes, Kagome-san!" The girl said gleefully as she placed her small hand in the older woman's."

"Hm, well let's see..." The woman said, her voice growing fainter as the walked slowly down the hall , though Sesshomaru could still hear them clearly as the miko prepared the young girl for bed. He head tilted, his eyes half-lidded as he listened to the woman's soft, lilting voice as she spun her tale. He ignored the narrowed eyes of the hound as it moved to sit between him and the two females down the hall.

_"A long time ago, on the very land we walk today, humans and youkai walked the Earth in peace, unafraid. But though they shared the same land, their realms remained apart. Few knew of the other's existence. One day, a higher-youkai happened upon a meadow where a young human maiden quietly gathered flowers -"_

"Rin loves flowers." The girl sleepily said.

"Oh? Which is your favorite, Rin?"

"Any, as long as they smell good... like you Kagome-san..."

"Hm. Thank you, Rin." She said softly, but the girl was already fast asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he heard rustling and the gentle sound of a door being closed. Light feet padded down the hall.

"She is a special child. You are fortunate to have her." She said softly.

"You did not finish your tale. From where did you learn such a story?"

She shrugged, shaking her head. "It is only a story. Of no import. It was merely to help a small girl fall asleep. Something I am sure I will be doing again. Goodnight."

He did not respond as she entered her room and closed the door behind her and the mutt. She was an enigma. She spoke of legends long lost to the ravages of time. Legends she should have no knowledge of. Her words earlier, when she had spoke of training Rin, had some underlying meaning of which he had not understood. She had spoken as if she would not be remaining here long. Perhaps she simply had other obligations. Something told him it was otherwise. She had many secrets, all of which he would discover. His curiosity craved it, and his instincts demanded it. Before he left this place, he would know everything there was to know about the miko, Kagome.

* * *

**Hello Readers! Welcome to my story Frozen Winter. I hope you like the beginning. I love this fandom and wanted to contribute, so here I am. I am not a very fast writer, so a word of warning, I don't post chapters weekly, more rather once a month or so. Also, generally my chapters are not this long, but I felt a good introduction was in order. I hope my story does the SesshXKag fandom justice!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lesson of the Fox

**Chapter 2 - Lesson of the Fox**

* * *

The sound of a door quietly opening caused him to bolt off the couch, his claws extended. His eyes ate through the early morning darkness before they rested on the shadowy figure at the opening of the front door. Inwardly, he frowned. He had never been caught so unawares. For her to cross the room and pass the couch without wakening him was disconcerting.

"I'm sorry." The woman whispered. "I did not mean to wake you, but there are chores that need to be done. I will be back to make breakfast soon." She wore a small pack on her back, and grasped between gloved hands, she held a long hollow stick.

"The sun has not yet risen, miko. Where is it you go so early?"

"Dark or light makes no difference to me." She hesitated. "You may come if you wish. But, do not let your presence be known. He does not trust strangers."

Curiosity piked, he swiftly pulled on his long, furred coat and shoes. He followed her a distance away and heading her words, he cloaked his scent. She walked a distance into the woods; the silence of the coming dawn only broken by the sound of boots treading through thick mounds of snow. The blizzard had long passed, leaving the fresh smell of winter in the air. His eyes watched intensely as the small slip of a woman made her way confidently between the large trunks and using the stick as a guide, maneuvered over fallen branches and dips in the snow.

They soon reached the edges of a small clearing and she stopped. She turned to him and raised a hand, pointing to the trees. Silently, he leaped, his feet landing on a large branch overlooking the glade, without disturbing the snow resting on it. He watched with avid interest, his senses alert for any danger.

The miko slowly laid the walking stick on the ground, her hands finding the hidden latch and with a soft click the top opened, revealing the long bow secreted inside. Removing the pack from her shoulders, she pulled three arrows from its depths. Standing, she waited silently. Minutes passed, and she did not move. His eyes moved away from the woman when he saw something dart from the side. His muscles tensed in preparation, only to relax when he realized that naught but a small red fox was there. It stood still, its tail raised in expectation. It's nose quivered as it raised it's head in the direction of the miko.

"Good morning Shippo. I trust your mother is well, hm?" She said fondly, her voice gentle and low.

The fox cocked it's head, it's eyes darting around her form. And though she could not see, she seemed to understand and she chuckled. "I'm afraid I left Inuyasha at home today. You will have to wait to play your tricks on him another day. For now, why don't we find you some breakfast to eat, hm?"

She raised her bow, and with ease she pulled the string taught, arrow readied. Her sightless gaze followed the shaft of the wooden projectile as it moved. Slowly her eyes closed. He felt it as her breath froze in her chest, seconds before her arrow flew. It rushed past the trees and the fox flew after it. He heard it land a distance away, his keen hearing picking up the sound of small leaping paws. She knocked another arrow, waiting. Two sets of running feet could be heard coming nearer. A small long-eared body bounded with lightning speed into the glade, the agile fox right behind.

The miko did not shoot the rabbit as he had expected. It was only when the creature seemed to be making it's escape that she released the second missile. The arrow landed mere inches from the rabbit, forcing it to turn. At first, he assumed she had missed unintentionally, but when she fired the third and final arrow to once again prevent the animal from getting away from its aggressor, it became obvious that it had been on purpose all along. With a final leap, the adolescent fox claimed his prey, his sides heaving with exertion. The rabbit had a swift end, and with a final look at his benefactor, he dragged his prize off into the woods.

Only when he was sure the fox was beyond sensing him did he land beside her. "Explain."

"Two weeks ago, Shippo's father was killed. I found the remains of his carcass in front of their den. It was clear that he had died protecting his family. His mother too, was seriously injured, though she would not come out for me to care for her. Shippo was such a brave mite, even as young as he was, he came out hissing and growling. It was obvious that without assistance, neither would survive. His mother could not hunt, and he did not know how." She stopped, bending to return her bow to its casing. Swinging her pack to her shoulder, she began to slowly make her way back the way she came.

"You chose to teach a simple fox to hunt. Why did you not simply kill his food for him if you wished to save him?"

She shrugged. "What good will that do? I will not always be around to care for him. He needs to learn to do for himself. When I first began, it required I use five or six arrows, and the creature to tire significantly before he was able to catch it. Now, I use three. Hopefully with time, it will require none. Though he still has not learned the fine art of finding his prey. I must do that for him, as his mother would. It is no different, really, then what you are doing for Rin."

"And where will you be miko, if not here? I sense you feel your time is limited in this place." He asked.

Unprepared, she stumbled. She would have fell if not for the strong hands grasping her arms, preventing her from tumbling into the powdery snow. Once again, a warm tingling raced up her body, despite the layers separating them, she felt his warm palms and the claws lightly pressing into her coat. The cloaking spell hid his true features, but that was all it did. It was simply a mirage. If one were to touch his hand, or ears, they would feel the truth.

His eyes were sharp, watching the play of emotions across her face. She was no longer in danger of tumbling to the ground, yet his hands remained wrapped around delicate arms, for what reason he could not fathom. He did not like touch, but something told him that this was necessary. He would not let her hide from him.

"Limited." She murmured. "The point beyond which something cannot proceed." She was silent for a time. "This place, as much of a haven as it has been, is temporary." She shrugged her shoulders gently, asking to be released silently. He did so with an odd reluctance. She turned and once again began making her was slowly through the surrounding woods.

"And what lies beyond your safe haven, miko?" He said, making no move to catch up with her.

In the distance, a soulful howl reached their ears, it's piercing cry lamenting the death of a loved one. She paused, her head remaining forward. "The reality of the inevitable."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'm posting the next chapter for this story. So far there doesn't seem to be much interest. I have a hard time with catchy summaries, so if anyone who IS reading this story knows of one better than I already have, I would love for you to let me know. Other than that, enjoy!**_

_**Words: 1205**_


End file.
